


Vacation Activities

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Dirty Talk, Dom!Charlie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Vibrators, Wax Play, sub!Colby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Charlie's two weeks of vacation are not what anyone would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Racing the Clock (#14 Time)

Charlie wouldn't do this to him while on the job. He wouldn't risk Colby being distracted at a dangerous moment, but during their two weeks of vacation together everything was fair game.

It was day five. Colby stroked his cock as fast as he could while Charlie watched the stopwatch. His sense of time was wrecked but he knew he only had a few seconds left. If he couldn't cum in the allotted time Charlie would put his cock into a cage. He'd be let out tomorrow to try again, but with even less time.

"Stop."

Colby didn't make it.


	2. Experimentation (#479 Water)

Colby's sense of embarrassment had died three years earlier. He now accepted Charlie's 'experiments'.

He was on his knees, arms and legs bound behind him. The thick vibrator in his ass had been running for nearly half an hour while his caged cock dripped pre-cum into a graduated cylinder. An alarm beeped and the vibrator stopped.

Charlie picked up the cylinder and held it up to the light.

"Interesting. You actually produced more with the smallest plug." Charlie gave him a preset amount of water. "I think we should run them all again with the plugs on a higher setting."


	3. One Task (#44 Taste)

Colby had no sense of shame when he was on vacation. He had begged to suck Charlie's cock, to have his mouth and throat filled with the thick hot flesh, to be enveloped by the sense and taste.

Charlie pulled and twisted his hair. The weighted nipple clamps swung under his body pulling cruelly with every move. He ignored them. He ignored everything. He was focused on this one task, to draw Charlie's cum from his body and hopefully take some for himself. And Charlie would deny him if he was displeased, simply cumming on his face and walking away.


	4. Drive Him Down (#213 Overpower)

Charlie liked to overwhelm his senses, to try to drive him to unconsciousness. The vibrator in his ass was as large as he could take. It was not covered in lube but in some cream that itched and burned.

His balls have been tied back between his thighs where Charlie was dripping wax on them them at nearly random intervals.

The noise canceling headset was playing some sort of complicated white noise that drove out all thoughts.

Then Charlie reached between his legs and gave one hard stroke to his newly freed cock. Colby screamed and the world went black.


	5. Claiming A Mate (#233 Bite)

Charlie fucked him awake every morning. He'd whisper words like 'beautiful slut' into Colby's ear as he did. Colby would spread his legs wider.

They couldn't do this at home, not on this level, not in a way that freed Colby so completely from his sense of self.

Charlie slapped his bruised ass. Colby smiled into his pillow. It hardly registered as pain anymore.

"My beautiful cock hungry slut."

"Yes."

Charlie bit the back of his neck as though they were animals, as if Charlie was claiming him as a mate. The idea of being claimed always made Colby happy.


End file.
